‘Kakegawa AU19’ originated from a hybridization of proprietary hybrid Osteospermum breeding line ‘2K-MY-6’ (unpatented) and proprietary hybrid Osteospermum line ‘9PR-2’ (unpatented) in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent, ‘9PR-2’, has a deep purple flower color and a plant growth habit with less branching. The female parent, ‘2K-MY-6’, has a purple flower color and strong blooming ability.
In 2001, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and 18 seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and out of the 18 seeds, 13 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. Out of 13 F1 lines, line ‘K3-8’ was selected which has a deep purple flower color with resistance to fading and a basal branching and compact plant growth habit.
In fall 2002, line ‘K3-8’ was vegetatively propagated with cuttings and re-evaluated in an open filed and a greenhouse. It was discovered that the plant line maintained its blooming power under high temperature conditions making it a heat tolerant plant variety. In spring 2004, plants were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. The selection subsequently was named ‘Kakegawa AU19’ and found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations in Kakegawa, Japan and Salinas, Calif.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 31, 2006.